residentevilbeginningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aina Kennedy
"You and I are two of a kind." Born June 26, 1961, Aina is a well-concealed project of both Alex Wesker and Ozwell E. Spencer; the female protagonist of Resident Evil: Beginnings. She was handed to Spencer by her father when she was five, knowing nothing about her mother (Josephine) or brother (Leon) until much later in life. Her father persuaded Spencer to take a sample of his blood and expose it to the Progenitor virus, proving to him that both his and his daughter's cells were perfectly compatible with the virus. The whereabouts and name of her father remain unknown. At the age of seventeen, Aina found out about her mother from Spencer, as well as meeting Albert Wesker face-to-face after years of watching and admiring him. Spencer had always told her that she, Albert and Alex were always the most promising subjects of his, adding that Aina's "feminine intuition" may come in handy one day. Aina worked as Albert's filekeeper for about a week, learning a few things about his beliefs in the process. She then falls in love with him, but keeps her thoughsts to herself and pushes up her glasses (which are later revealed to be damaging her eyesight). After working with Albert for that week, Aina sets out to meet Josephine. Josephine is not elated to find out Aina works for Umbrella, so she quickly lashes out and tells her never to return as she doesn't want Aina involved with her unborn child, Leon. Aina then begins her secret training under a man named James, also known as HUNK, then trains a group of four recruits (named Michael Larivier, AJ Larson, Kain Ansgaros and Teigan Morris) accordingly. She prepares the recruits for the possible downfall of both Umbrella and civilization, giving them any and all information she manages to aquire on Umbrella's work. She and the recruits quickly become friends; forming a B.O.W. disposal team under Umbrella's funding. They continue to work together permanently. Aina continues laying under the radar at Spencer's command until she is raped by Alex, whereupon she decides to rebel against the company. Alex intended to shape her in his image and forcefully keep her at his side; attempting to revoke Spencer's control over her and failing. Spencer then gives Aina the Progenitor Virus, hearing of her issues with Alex and preparing for a good show. The virus bonds perfectly, and her infection is kept secret from Alex as she was a rejected suitor for the Wesker Project. Alex continues to use her as his slave; Aina playing along and waiting for the right moment to strike. Soon enough, Alex disappears completely, leaving her to plot his demise in peace. She then decides only to wear her glasses at work to avoid being recognised by him on the street. Aina's life remains systematic and work-related until May 1998, when she tries to talk to Josephine again and is refused again. Leon, however, talks to Aina without a problem, asking her how she still looks so young despite her age. Aina smiles and says "Its a secret," waving and walking away. Moments later three men attempt to rape her and are efficiently held off until a police officer appears and arrests her; Aina enjoying the challenge and fighting back. The officer made an attempt to rape her as well, but was foiled by her willingness when she realized that he was in fact Albert, although he failed to recognise her at all. He gives her his S.T.A.R.S. issue combat knife upon releasing her, telling her to be more careful in the future. She leaves to call James after bumming a smoke off another officer, returning to the station to wait for him. She and Albert talk for a few moments before James appears, but Albert remains oblivious much to her delight. She starts a casually sexual relationship with James for a few months; interrupted by the outbreak in July. Now knowing That Albert is the captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, she disobeys orders and heads to the mansion facility to look for him. Her weapons (a black katana and two handguns) are confiscated under Spencer's order, leaving her with Albert's knife alone. Spencer meets her on her way out of the laboratory, informing her that her weapons were confiscated as "A leap of faith and curiosity." Aina shrugs the notion off and continues to the mansion after being given a unique sample of her DNA combined with the G-Virus, a gift from William Birkin. Upon arrival to the mansion, Aina encounters Joseph Frost on the verge of death. She injects him with the sample Spencer gave her, saving his life but leaving him infected. She then forces him to leave for his own safety, continuing her search after aquiring a handgun and a minute amount of ammunition. Her attempt to find Albert in the facility is interrupted by the facility's self-destruct system; causing her to retreat quickly after catching her first and last glimpse of Lisa Trevor. She proceeds to escape the mansion, meeting Albert outside and making a temporary partnership with him. They remain in the city for two months to search for survivors; Aina aquiring a sample of the G-Virus from William Birkin after he infected himself and crushing the vial with her bare hands to infect herself. She recovers her weapons from the laboratory, making note of the fact that all the other employees are either dead or retreated. She and Albert then head separately to Seattle, agreeing to meet in a week at a penthouse aranged for Albert by an unknown organization. They remain in Seattle until Albert disappears to Rockfort Island, leaving her a note. Aina is hired by the government to seek out and kill Albert, and takes the job with no intent of doins so. At Rockfort Island, Aina continues to chase Albert but misses him after catching his scent. She avoids meeting Claire or any of the other survivors, focusing on Albert alone until she is informed that Alexia Ashford is still alive. After finding out that Albert attacked the island, a fight between the two ensues but is kept brief due to their evenly matched combat skills and virus-induced speed. Albert then decides to just ignore her, continuing his own plan while Aina searches for Alexia. She doesn't find her until Chris and Claire Redfield escape, leaving her with no way out. Alexia forces her to mutate and mutates into a giant mass of infected flesh, coccooning Aina and protecting her from the explosion. Aina's unconcious body is recovered by James and taken back to Seattle, where he nurses her back to health and helps her learn how to control the mutation in a variety of cicumstances as she had become infected by the T-Veronica virus. The explosion had forced her back into a human form, making it apparent that it could be cotrolled with enough practice. She remains training with James until 2006, when he informs her of Alex and Spencer's whereabouts. She then heads to Europe, meeting up with her team to discover that Teigan now works for Alex. Upon meeting Spencer and her team, Alex swiftly disposes of Teigan in an attempt to break Aina; causing more mental instability in her as she tries to kill him and is ordered to stand down by Spencer. She and her team leave, until she realizes that other people were there as well. Hearing a quarrel and a window break, she returns to Spencer's library to find Chris Redfield also in a state of dispair. She ruthlessly ignores his affairs and demands to know who was there, then jumping out the broken window when she discovers that Albert was just taken out by Jill Valentine. Not finding their bodies, she calls James to ask about any nearby Umbrella facilities. He informs her of one, then follows his coordinates and investigates. She finds Jill unconcious and under a test of some sort, joined by Albert momentarily. Aina agrees not to interfere as long as he doesn't harm Jill, to which he agrees without a problem. He explains that his plan to use her involves only her aquired immunity to the T-Virus and "Dramatic irony;" a plan to torture Chris Redfield. Aina remains with him until he leaves with Jill for Africa; following him in a fit of anger for being abandoned by him again. Finding out about Uroboros, Aina steals a sample from Excella Gionne; threatening her life when Excella voices her affections for Albert and tries to intimidate her. Albert interrupts the fight, telling Excella she will never be anything to him and to keep her distance from Aina. Aina punches him in the face and calls him an idiot for trying to wipe out the human race, warning him that he will be taken down one way or another. Albert disregards her warning, but spends a few moments alone with her to inform her that Excella would be gone soon enough; informing her that he's always known Aina's affection for him. Aina shies away reflexively before being forced into a kiss, being told that if his plan does fail that he had to do something right before he does. Aina then leaves and speaks with Jill, confiding in her about her predicament. Jill is understanding despite her lack of respect for Albert, and says she'll help as long as it doesn't compromise Chris's mission. Aina tells her to "Remain on standby on that one," then going out to hunt B.O.W.s. Later she is informed by Jill that Chris and Albert are in a fight to the death at an active volcano, causing them both to head that way. Aina, on foot, appears too late and sees nothing but Albert's apparent "death." She injects herself with Uroboros after slashing both her wrists open with a combat knife, barely coherent when Jill manages to return for her unnoticed. She tells Jill to call Alex, saying "Its the only way I'll survive," losing conciousness with Albert's trenchcoat in hand. She wakes up a day later in another laboratory, finding Albert comatose but alive in the room next to her. She induces him into her memories using the Enigmatic Anomaly and subliminal stmuli in an attempt to help him understand her life and himself. Her servitude to Alex is then continued forcefully; Alex constantly forcing obscene amounts of sedatives and tranquilizers on her to prevent an attack and to culture her cells to create the Enigma Virus. Aina is helped only by a lab technition named Jada Williams; the woman in charge of both hers and Albert's health. Aina tells Jada everything, coming up with a plan for her escape as soon as Albert is estimated to be awake. Jada agrees, and engineers supplements to alter and control Aina's infections in many ways. Jada also lies to Alex and tells him that neither Aina nor Albert still have Uroboros, leaving them with an advantage until Alex notices the virus. Things remain the same for three years before Albert regains conciousness, very angry to have Alex attempt to recruit him. Aina and Albert escape successfully, going to Los Angeles together. It isn't until now that Albert even knew her first name, and he remains slightly shocked for awhile that he never made the connection. They then proceed to plan for Alex's downfall, also discovering in some time that Albert has a son.